Talk:Leveling and Reputation/@comment-60.230.206.47-20150120004726
Hi everyone, I'm posting anonymously but many of you know who I am. My username is CrapPunkRock182. The REAL CrapPunkRock182. I am commenting on this purely to set the record straight. I am not who you think I am. I do not go around hacking people and leaving dirty messages. I have grown increasingly tired and annoyed at the amount of times I keep needing to explain this on my log, so I'm going to explain it once and for all on this and hopefully I can get the message through to at least some of you. I know there are many who will blindly hack and grief people because they saw the IP on a wikia page, but you don't realise the full story behind it. The true story is this: I have never left sexual messages on people's logs. Not long ago, I wrote on my own log, a silly little message that read exactly like this, "i leave my hackex alone for a few days, a few days, and i come back to 5 viruses. srsly guys. wtf." I hope you see nothing wrong that message, because I don't. A user with the IP 14.45.87.20 commented on my log, correcting my grammar. His message is as follows: "left*, came*, seriuosly*." I responded to his comment, saying that my grammar did not matter because it was obviously a joke. I also told him that he had spelled "seriously" wrong. 14.45.87.20 was annoyed that I corrected his grammar, so he edited my own comment so that every instance of the words "virus" or "paragraph" became "vagina" and "penis." Annoyed, I hacked him and saw that he had been hacking me several times before. I left a message which said, "wow, how old are you, 12?" or something to that effect. Back on my own log, 14.45.87.20 had left more messages, many of them called me gay and asked me to do things like "have sex and suck a penis" and just ridiculous things like that with words like "cum" and "vagina" etc. I could have retaliated in anger, but instead I played on his homophobia. I told him that studies show homophobia is linked to homosexuality, and that there are people that he can talk to. This was probably a bad idea, because it angered him and he continued writing stuff back on my wall, with words like "gay", "idiot", "moron" etc. I thought, if he can keep hacking me and leaving messages, so can I. The argument moved to his log now. He called me gay again, and growing sick of the homophobic insults, I wrote "YES IM GAY I LOVE YOU." He responded with something along the lines of "Stop with this sexual harassment, my dad's a cop, I reported you to hackex." I didn't believe him, but lo and behold my account was now filled with insults accusing me of being a pervert. I checked 14.45.87.20, and saw that he hadn't hacked me. It was someone else now, or a group of people. Confused, I responded to the people hacking me and leaving messages, explaining that I wasn't the person doing these things. They didn't believe me and continued calling me a "sick pervert." Eventually a user who called himself UnknownIdentity explained that I was receiving these messages because of a wikia page. I set out to find this wikia page, and after a long search I came to this one. Now I understand why these rumours have spread about me. It turns out my IP has been used as a mask for someone else's perverted fantasies. This person or persons have been leaving messages on people's logs with my IP, giving me a reputation as being something I'm not. So I am here to explain the truth. I am not that person. My anger at someone's persistant homophobic comments led me to give 14.45.87.20 the attention he wanted by arguing with him and drawing attention to his homophobia, and I earned myself an unwarranted reputation as a sexual pervert. Don't believe the lies 14.45.87.20 has spread. This is the true story. I am the real CrapPunkRock182.